


This ain’t Manumission

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, F/M, Sex, Slavery, a lot of blood, inspired by spartacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: «The public loved to see them fighting together, bathed in blood as murderous monsters; pairing them — even if the rest of the lanistas considered her presence offensive — turned into massive admiration and an extremely profitable business. Her easiness on the eye and gender distracted their opponents, giving her the upper hand. His undefeated title and untamable spirit, granting graphic and gruesome executions. People chanted their union as a legend formed in the underworld and blessed by Mars and Bellona. Mikasa abhorred everything but played along, waiting for the “right day”.»Nonlinear narrative in italics.





	This ain’t Manumission

# I

 

A growing buzz resounded in her head, in her chest, in her entire existence. The woman crossed her arms and with a single, fast, and controlled movement, the sharp edges of the swords beheaded the man kneeled in front of her. No, not a simple man, he was a gladiator; a strong opponent and twice her size. A new piece for the tattoo on her leg and another death adding weight to her soul. The red flood splashed her face, turning her vision into a crimson reality. The flimsy rag covering her stuck to her body, not like a second skin but an armor. A bloody armor.

She shouldn’t be fighting infames; gladiatrices didn’t fight males. The rare women fighting in the arena served as an indecent spectacle against other women and dwarfs, inferior creatures. Nothing about her was inferior, and the public acknowledged her, giving no choice to her tutor and her lanista. Any of the voices screaming her name would use “human” to describe her, though, as they considered her an object. A pretty and strong piece of flesh, breasts, and blood. The exotic specimen winning battles, a reputation on her own, a place on the Ludo, a secure walk through the Porta Triumphalis, and popularity among the masses. But she wouldn't win her freedom as she wasn’t slave. Neither slave nor a free woman. The paradox tasted acrider than blood and sweat.

The frantic murmur increased, and the swords rested at her sides but she wasn’t there. Not really.

 

 

 

> _She watched the soldiers forcing Eren; her blood freezing and boiling all at once. The ire befogged her head, and the girl took her swords, ready to attack when a firm body held her tight against the wall._
> 
> _“What the fuck are you doing?” Her voice quivered with rage. The shorter man’s strength barely contained her, and she fought to release herself from his embrace. The more she pushed, the firmer his frame felt. “Let go!”_
> 
> _“You can’t win, Mikasa,” he spoke with unusual softness. “You need to be cold, it’s not the moment to act reckless. If you go now, they will kill him just to give you a lesson.”_
> 
> _“I’m not going to let them take Eren to the mines.”_
> 
> _The domino sought any opportunity to break her spirit and her attachment to the boy became so evident, so tangible; he used her weakness against her._
> 
> _“Yes, you are.” Levi’s feet moved under her pressure but not enough to allow her to escape. “Listen. You’re going to let them. It’s going to hurt you more than a million of blades piercing your body, but if you want to save him, there’s no other choice.”_
> 
> _“Are you out of your mind!” Her eyes fixed on his, demanding her freedom; still, something resonated inside of her._
> 
> _“He’s strong enough to survive and you’ll live until the right day comes. A dead body can do shit for him.”_
> 
> _“I can’t,” a whiplash made Eren scream and she tried to move, in vain. Mikasa trembled and his grip relaxed, but the man didn’t let her go._
> 
> _For one moment, nothing supported her whole life but him. She had hated him for obeying the domino’s commands, for defying her, for challenging her, for asking more and more from her — for being stronger, for his calm and her own admiration; Mikasa hated him and yet she listened to his words and stopped pushing him._
> 
> _“You can and you will.” Her arms fell and she stood still; for the first time since she arrived at the Ludo, the young woman looked defeated and he witnessed her soul breaking a little more. “I promise you, you’ll have your revenge.”_

 

 

The man’s head fell on the ground and the clack of the helmet stopped the undefined sounds surrounding her, clarifying her mind. Self-preservation—she remembered her trainer calling it that way—had moved her arms and feet; like animals, he said too. Self-preservation had kept her alive far too long, nonetheless, self-preservation didn’t help the gladiator at her feet; the man didn't stand a chance against her. Later she would honor the fate of the defeated. The woman caught her breath, listening to the clamor; they wanted a more bizarre show and she complied. The public screamed her name in ecstasy when the woman lifted her face and impaled the decapitated head with a sword, giving the disturbing offering to the noblemen in the ima cavea, her real enemies.

From the elevated distance, two men followed every movement, one of them under the pretense of a guardian, her captor. The other one as an instrument of vengeance. She turned her body, facing the audience and her roar drove them crazy.

The gladiatrix learned the game and played it better than anyone, waiting, always waiting.

 

 

 

> _“Mikasa,” Levi called her and she stopped but didn't look back. “If you’re going to fuck him, you better enjoy it.”_
> 
> _She didn’t answer and walked away. He had abandoned the palus and the wooden sword, leaning against the wall as if nothing happened._
> 
> _“Are you sure you don’t care?” The ask came from a blond and tall man who observed the exchange while cleaning a shield._
> 
> _“Mind your own business, Mike.”_
> 
> _“What if she likes it?” Mike asked again. The shorter gladiator rolled his eyes, showing contempt and lack of interest. “The man is exceptional.”_
> 
> _“Maybe you should fuck him.” Levi watched two new acquisitions sparring; one of them showed great potential._
> 
> _“I wouldn’t say no and you know it. Of course, that would make your life easier.”_
> 
> _“I don’t care about her in that way,” his eyes remained on the training ground; still, the certainty in his voice didn’t do the trick._
> 
> _“Yeah, keep repeating that until you buy it.”_

 

 

A subtle vibration in the air warned her and the gladiatrix leaned back, avoiding the spear. The head still on her blades. Her glare ignored the man falling with a spear crossing his heart a few steps away from her, focusing on the arena’s favorite. Levi paused his own battle to throw the weapon with impeccable aim; then, the mirmillon grabbed a sword from the floor and pulled it backward in hands and thrust forward, eviscerating the last opponent in one swing. His unhuman force fired up the audience.

The public loved to see them fighting together, bathed in blood as murderous monsters; pairing them — even if the rest of the lanistas considered her presence offensive — turned into massive admiration and an extremely profitable business. Her easiness on the eye and gender distracted their opponents, giving her the upper hand. His undefeated title and untamable spirit, granting graphic and gruesome executions. People chanted their union as a legend formed in the underworld and blessed by Mars and Bellona. Mikasa abhorred everything but played along, waiting for the “right day”.

Levi lifted his arms, claiming victory and inflaming the blood-lust of the crowd.

They crossed eyes for one moment, her annoyance stole a tenuous and indecipherable smile from him. No one but her would understand his challenge. They fought together time enough to get under the other’s skin; long enough to saving one another more than once. Connected in sand and blood, much to their aversion. Mikasa ignored him again and Levi rolled his eyes. Personal interests aside, they shared a goal, nothing else mattered.

 

 

 

> _“Mikasa,” her name danced in his mouth like ambrosia and his eyes followed the curves of her body, appreciating her muscles and strength. The gladiatrix wasn’t an ordinary woman. She presented herself in front of him dressed as the amazon he had praised; the absence of fake garments and her indifference increased his desire. “Thank you for accepting my invitation.”_
> 
> _…  you better enjoy it…_
> 
> _She admired the chiseled profile and the exquisite beauty of the man. Despite his clothes, he didn’t resemble regular nobleman; the Senator had the athletic figure of soldiers, and apparently their arrogance. Mikasa didn’t ignore how men and women reacted to her, but she wasn’t slave and her favors could only been granted with her acquiescence. Her tutor didn’t force her; he attempted to deny Erwin’s request, giving her more reasons to accept. Erwin knew she bestowed on him a special consideration._
> 
> _“Lie on the bed while I pour you a glass of wine,” Erwin said. She smiled at his words and moved around the room, in the opposite direction of the bed. His blood rushing down to his groin at the sight of her teasing expression and the sway of her hips._
> 
> _“You lie on the bed,” she gave him a mischievous smile, gazing over her shoulder. “Take your clothes off and do not forget the cup of wine.”_
> 
> _Everyone had heard the story, the east-sea warrior belonged to an ancient family, her lineage purer than the nobleman who took her under his custody. Her attire differed from regular gladiatrices, same way her fights detoured from nothing but erotic attractions. The thin leather vest covered enough of her breasts but she didn’t fight bare; maybe as recognition of her rank, maybe because she offered a different spectacle. The armor plates forming her vest demanded his attention the first time he saw her in the arena. In his military expeditions, Erwin saw powerful men wearing a longer version of her clothing._
> 
> _For her night visit, she chose the same clothes she wore on the arena, minus the swords. He ogled her, admiring the intricate tattoo; his mouth tasting the anticipation._
> 
> _As he didn’t follow her instructions, the gladiatrix approached to the door. “You don’t understand, senator. You don’t fuck me, I fuck you.”_
> 
> _“Wait.”_
> 
> _Mikasa grinned when Erwin obeyed her._
> 
> _A wicked smile._

 

 

# II

 

A febrile tremor woke her. She removed the wet hair from her forehead and sat on the cot; it took her awhile to compose herself and for her breathing to normalize. Mikasa untangled her hair, grabbing her head and squeezing her temples. The shaking of her hands lasted a few seconds. The cold sweat contrasted with her body temperature, and the insufferable heat wave dizzied her, and she almost dropped the jar. It hurt her when the water slipped down her throat, but it soon dissipated and the refreshing sensation calmed her.

Her mind tricked her, and she clenched her eyelids shut until the remains of her nightmares disappeared. When she opened her eyes, diffusing silhouettes danced in the dark. Old friends. Endless nights memorizing every shadow helped her over the years and Mikasa signed, containing the need of crying.

The shadows emerging from the bends and corners of the small place didn’t perturb her. Ghosts and apparitions didn’t hurt and destroy, humans did. Memories did. In her childhood, her mother embraced her in the middle of the night, stroking her hair while her father shushed the monsters under her bed, making her giggle. _“Monsters are not real, Mikasa,”_ he always told her. What a big lie. Monster existed; monsters annihilated her family and captured her. She was a monster.

She watched the night sky, a tiny piece of it through her tinier window, refusing to sleep. The same nightmare haunted her for the past ten years. A kid, not much older than a decade, bathed in blood; her parents’ blood. The child took a dagger and the soldiers laughed at her, ignoring the nature of her clan and underestimating her and the angry boy at her side. Kenny, her trainer, had told her to use everything to her advantage and she did it. The Romans didn’t laugh longer as she slit their throats before they caught them. The girl murdered two trained soldiers and the man in charge pondered her value. An exotic and brave specimen.

 

 

 

> _“What do you want from me?” Erwin kissed her shoulders. Every day they met in the last few months, he’d asked her the same question, never getting an answer._
> 
> _Mikasa finished adjusting her clothes and walked away from his touch. Her coldness always took him aback. She caressed a flower and spoke, “I should ask you that.”_
> 
> _“What do I want from you?” That time her eyes lingered on his as if she knew his game better than him. “Isn’t  evident, Mikasa?” His finger pointed out the bed as evidence._
> 
> _“I’m not a fool Senator…”_
> 
> _“Erwin,” he corrected her. “There’s no one but us here, you can call me Erwin.”_
> 
> _“I’m not a fool Senator,” she stressed his title. “You keep asking me about my tutor’s affairs and the people he meets. I dare to say, you care for information more than my body,” the gladiatrix took a piece of apple, using a dagger’s edge._
> 
> _The Senator moved next to her and bit a cherry, his eyes roaming over her face carefully. After a short while,  he offered mead with an indecipherable smile._
> 
> _“Maybe it is time to be honest, Mikasa. So, what do you want from me?”_

 

 

She hated the heat; she hated how much she needed answers impossible to get, the anxiety in her bones, and more than anything, the increasing longing inside of her. Her index contoured the strong lines on her leg; an every-day-bigger-tattoo, narrating her story and her killings. The greave had covered most of it, but with her widening reputation more and more gladiators and slaves spilled their blood at her feet. She stopped the motion, her thoughts traveled to her last encounter with the Senator. Did he trust her? More important, did she trust him? After months gaining his confidence and playing pretend, their relationship reduced to a simple question and a simple answer. Erwin offered his help and she shouldn’t have asked, but she did and now Eren had a chance. Their plan would move forward and that should be enough. The senator had his own agenda and Mikasa played a role in it.

The four walls, her solitude, and thoughts asphyxiated her; before she realized it, Mikasa entered a private barrack. Few privileged gladiators enjoyed privacy but nothing compared to the one she visited. More victories and gold for Zackly than anyone granted him unique prerogatives.

The man didn’t acknowledge her presence and she wondered why she came here.

“What deity should I thank the honor of your visit?” Levi asked almost with indifference.

“I can’t sleep.”

The usual silence grew between them, charged with unrequested trust and shared secrets. When the guards took Eren, Levi offered her a possibility and she accepted it. Not understanding her own actions, she trusted him.

“Eren will be safe,” as he spoke, his eyes finally met hers.

“How can you be so sure?” The girl rested her head against the door.

She closed her eyes, dropping her guard for one second. The doubts remained but the fresh air cleared her mind and filled her lungs.

“You have a Senator’s word.” Mikasa noticed disgust on his words. “Isn’t that enough?”

“He’s a Roman.” The mere idea of trusting Erwin undermined the core of her beliefs and she cringed.

“You trust that Roman. You know you do.”

"What if he doesn't keep his word?”

“Quid pro quo, Mikasa.”

 

 

 

> _The trident pierced her thorax and Mikasa fell on her knees, tasting blood in her mouth. Her instincts screamed and she knew she should stand up and fight. The right day had not arrived yet and she had a mission to fulfill, but her legs refused to obey. The retiarii used his net and she closed her eyes, clenching her fists ready to die fighting; she waited, but the mortal blow never arrived. Instead, the mirmillon fighting at her side struck him with his shield, splitting the man's skull, saving her life. Before closing her eyes, the gladiatrix saw Levi and —even in the darkness of her sleep— the trembling emotion in his eyes accompanied her._
> 
> _In her lethargy, she dreamed about her past and her parents. Not for the first time, her dream showed her someone trying to protect her, trading his life for hers. She wasn’t alone. At night, when the physician left the room, caring hands wet her lips with water, stroking her hair and providing her with calm. Delusions mixed with reality, still, the fogginess of her mind offered her hidden truths._
> 
> _When her feet supported her weight, the girl paid a visit. He stared at her but stayed quiet._
> 
> _“Why?”_
> 
> _“We have an agreement and you can do shit if you die, Mikasa.”_
> 
> _It didn’t surprise her, his answer. While walking down the corridor, she had anticipated he’d act distant and unresponsive, calmer than her. As stubborn as he acted, she would conquer his obstination._
> 
> _“What’s your family name, Levi?”_
> 
> _“I don’t have a family name.”_
> 
> _“Enough,” Mikasa demanded with soft but firm voice. “You were born a free man and no one imprisoned you, still, you picked Zackly and offered him your life as a gladiator. Why?”_
> 
> _“Mikasa…”_
> 
> _“You said, it’s going to hurt more than a million of blades piercing your body, but if you want to save them, there’s no other choice,” she whispered; her eyes pleading to his._
> 
> _“You couldn’t save Eren.”_
> 
> _Her resolution didn’t waver, and her eyes remained anchored to his._
> 
> _“You said the same thing to me, ten years ago, didn’t you?” She paused, putting her thoughts in order. A little something in his expression caught her attention and finally Mikasa confirmed the answer she craved. “You were there, trying to save me, to save us, but they hurt you. Eren and I... we thought you died.”_
> 
> _The man said nothing as she closed the distance. Her voice shaking, unable to contain her emotions. “Please, Levi, please just be honest with me, I need t_ _—_ _”_
> 
> _“Ackerman,” Levi muttered and after a deliberate pause, in which her lips formed the forbidden word, he said, “Our clan’s name is Ackerman, Mikasa.”_
> 
> _“You were a,” she searched in her memories for the right word, “... a Protector. Eren admired you and Kenny promised me I would be as good as you.”_
> 
> _“Yes.”_
> 
> _Zackly ignored the Ackerman family’s real power but feared the alliance between the emperor and the Protectors of Massilia. Her tutor massacred them to maintain his influence, hiding his participation and keeping her as a token of goodwill._
> 
> _“That night, you promised me you’d find me.” The Massilia Protectors formed indissoluble bonds and the Ackerman family never forgive and never forget. Kenny taught her well. The man standing before her seemed lost in his own memories. “And you sold yourself as a gladiator to protect me.”_
> 
> _Mikasa affirmed instead of asking and Levi averted his eyes._
> 
> _“Yes.”_

 

 

# III

 

 

Relentless thoughts deprived her of sleeping; dangerous images coming and going. Some confused her, but the majority of them giving a disquieting clarity. While training or in the arena, the complete control she possessed comforted her; outside the arena, important matters escaped from her control. Much to her annoyance. The girl forced her mind to focus on the outcome she wanted; she shouldn’t distract herself with trivialities. Their goal was so close that if she extended her fingers, she could touch it. Closer but not close enough. Erwin offered her a way out whatever the result; the senator didn’t consider her own plans though. Not that she briefed him.

Her concentration traveled far away from her stubbornness. Beads of sweat rolling down her neck; the trail cooling her, but tickling her skin. Her chest rose and fell with labored breathing. Once again her mind tricked her and the ache grew bigger and stronger, too unbearable at night. Mikasa draped her wrist over her dampened forehead to contain her irritation. Her clothes sticking to her form and she blamed the weather, despite the wintry downpour falling.

 

 

 

> _Stares and murmurs followed every one of her steps for two days since their arrival to the Ludo. Her fame preceded her but her recent actions determined why gladiators despised and feared her. A gladiatrix among prejudiced men. When Zackly informed her the change in her training school, Mikasa obeyed in silence. Her tutor talked about a bigger Ludo for his patronage and she didn’t care, a new place wouldn’t change a thing for her._
> 
> _When the doctore asked for a training partner for her, the gladiators refused; all of them but one. The man kicked her ass and her surprise had no end. After that, more men wanted to “put her in her place” but Mikasa handled them, marking her territory and winning an unwilling respect. Except him. Levi didn’t give a crap and his arrogance annoyed her._
> 
> _“I don’t need your help and don’t owe you a thing,” she stood next to him, facing the training ground._
> 
> _“I don’t give a damn about you,” he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes never landed on her. “I don’t care if you’re a woman or a goat, I saw you in the arena and you’re not useless. The audience likes you and if you stay alive, fighting with you will be profitable for me.”_
> 
> _A sudden realization defeated her stubbornness and Mikasa looked at Levi. “Who’s your domino?”_
> 
> _“You already know the answer, don’t you?”_
> 
> _A Zackly’s dog. More reasons to distrust him._

 

 

“You can’t sleep again,” Levi pointed out the obvious when Mikasa closed the door, invading his personal space as she had done since he told her the truth.

The soft oil lamp’s light illuminated half of his face and she wondered if the man across the room still had secrets and mysteries for her. After ten years, he managed to re-enter her life, giving her back her story and winning her trust. Their relationship puzzled her; when she didn’t want to tear his head off, the girl sat at his side in a serene silence. Sometimes she asked of their clan, Massilia, and the Protectors; Levi fulfilled her curiosity, spending hours night with her and her questions. And then, there were the nights like that.

“I’m tired,” she rested her weight against the door.

She was conscious of the way his arms flexed, the shadows drawing figures on the muscles of his abdomen, the light reflecting in the deep blue of his eyes, and the pronounced V of his lower abdomen.

“You should sleep, Mikasa.”

Did he ignore her ogling him? When did they reverse their roles? As a general rule, Levi’s eyes moved with the sway of her hips, believing the girl never noticed it.

“Levi,” she tasted the sound of his name.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Neither of them could deny the growing tension between them anymore, and Mikasa decide to act upon the insurmountable need inside of her. She wanted him, and that need left her exposed and vulnerable. His eyes reminded her the ocean at night and she wanted to sink into them. The water she drank earlier didn’t quench her thirst and his stare burned her.

“Go to sleep, Mikasa,” he broke the connection, confusing her.

“I believed you wanted me.”

In spite of her bluntness, she waited for any reaction, awkward and uncomfortable under his scrutiny. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

“I guess you’re tired of your Roman,” Levi said with arrogance and venom, offended by the result of his own plan and she glared at him.

“It was your plan, Levi, don’t you dare to accuse me.” The girl snapped at him, then, she closed her eyes and paused as if she didn’t understand her own thoughts. Yes, most of the time she wished to rip his head off.

“And you enjoyed it,” he defied her and her hand ached for her sword; however, the heaviness in her eyes exasperated her. “Go and seek your Senator, Mikasa.”

The gladiatrix turned to leave, and spoke in her accustomed deadpanned style, “Is that what do you want, Levi?” She clenched her fists, digging her sharp fingernails into her skin, hurt and angry. “Forget that I came here tonight.”

 

 

 

> _The thumb went down and Mikasa noticed the sharp edge against her skin. Levi didn’t add pressure, neither he moved._
> 
> _A stupid kid playing with lives demanded her death for the sake of nothing. Exhibitory games didn’t require the death of the gladiators and Mikasa resigned herself when Zackly didn’t protest. The son of a nobleman outranking him desired her blood and her tutor would comply._
> 
> _“I’m not going to kill you,” he spoke so low that Mikasa wondered for one second if Levi really did it. When she lifted her head, the gladiatrix read anger and determination all over his face._
> 
> _“Are you crazy?”_
> 
> _Levi readjusted his hand on the grip of the sword, his eyes examining the room and pondering. Since the day they met, Levi did as they commanded him and his current actions flabbergasted her._
> 
> _“Senator Smith will be so disappointed,” someone spoke loud and clear. Mikasa didn’t recognize the voice of a young woman standing out of her sight. “Last month, Senator Smith and Julius Caesar expressed their curiosity over your amazon.”_
> 
> _A short and beautiful woman stood next to Zackly, her presence silenced the party. Probably, the important guess whom his tutor referred to as the “second heir”; the youngest daughter of the gens Reiss, Historia. Mikasa noted the stress on her words when she mentioned the Senator, as if she waited for Zackly to take a bait. The interference affronted the boy asking for her death but his father’s hand on his shoulder appeased him, avoiding political conflicts._
> 
> _“The Senator has taken interest on your gladiatrix,” the woman said, glancing at Mikasa and the guests couldn’t resist the noblewoman’s enchantment. “He listened to the legend people tell about her and the invincible Gaul and wanted to come to the games with no other purpose. What a terrible disappointment,”  Historia pouted, resembling innocence and distress. Like a powerful poison, contained in a tiny flask._
> 
> _A second squeeze on his shoulder and the boy changed Mikasa’s fate._
> 
> _Levi breathed and his body almost relaxed._
> 
> _Mikasa looked at the noblewoman who saved her life and then, fixed her eyes on the teenager who dictated sentence and Zackly. One day, her sword would slice their throat open._

 

 

As soon as she opened the door, he closed it, preventing her from leaving;  but she didn’t want a new argument and reached for the doorknob.

“Don’t,” a muffled plea stopped her.

The gladiatrix waited for him to speak.

“It’s not just _want_ Mikasa, it’s need, longing, despair and hope.” Levi rested his face on her shoulders and his hand secured her from the waist. She couldn’t see him, but his heart hammered against her back. “You have no idea of what you do to me.”

His lips hovered her skin and she quivered, closing her eyes, and her hand let go of the knob.

“I shouldn’t want you this way, Mikasa,” little and devoted kisses on her shoulders paused his words. “But I do. It’s you running through my veins and filling my lungs.”

His hand traveled the length of her arms and she shape of her hips. Mikasa leaned to his touch, her own hands grasping the arm supporting her.

“I can’t stand the idea of anyone but me touching you,” his body did as he described, setting her skin on fire. “Caressing you, kissing you—”

He released her from his hold and she turned around, licking her lips. Levi took it as the permission he asked and with a painfully slow motion, he closed the distance and kissed her. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against her; her arms holding him tight. His kiss melted her; soft, deep and overwhelming. They enjoyed the moment without hurry or desperation, too lost in themselves. When they pulled apart, Mikasa’s fingers traced the lines of his face. His arms still on her waist. The mutual understanding they shared allowed a conversation without words.

“You’re an idiot,” she said after a while and he nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know how to do...” He swallowed with what Mikasa considered nervousness. “... this. With you, it can’t be only fucking.”

She had witnessed his feats and the ruthless display of his strength and brutal abilities in the arena, slaying dozens of gladiators with no second thoughts. In the training ground his brothers trembled when they spared. His coarse manners and bored expression keeping everyone out of his way. However, that night she sensed his trepidation, sharing it.

Mikasa closed her eyes, the rain slowed down just like the throbbing of her own heart. Levi’s arms offered calm and she drank in the sensation. When she rested her forehead on his, he tightened his embrace.

“You can have all of me then,” Mikasa whispered and she meant it.

 

 

 

> _“The medicus can do it, Mikasa.”_
> 
> _Levi had averted his eyes, uncomfortable since she began to clean the dried blood; Mikasa rolled her eyes, resuming her actions and ignoring him. The medicus told her the wound wouldn’t compromise his life, but the guilt in her guts demanded more than a simple apology. He moved to get up but her hand pushed him back._
> 
> _Levi had tried to help her and she injured him by accident. His touch surprised her and Mikasa acted accordingly; he reacted fast enough to avoid a worse ending._
> 
> _“I’m sorry,” the words rushed out of her mouth too low for comprehension but he listened to her apology._
> 
> _While cleaning the wound, she noticed_ _—_ _not for the first time— his impressive musculature. He wasn’t a big man by any means, still, he had defined every one of his muscles. Appreciative, her fingers moved slower than necessary. When she applied the paste over his wounds, Levi hissed and she chuckled. The undefeated mirmillon didn’t flinch with blades cutting his body but the stinginess of the herbs made him act like a cute little boy._
> 
> _Levi stared at her._
> 
> _“What?” Mikasa asked him, still smiling._
> 
> _The man dropped his head and covered his face with his hands, expressing his frustration with a guttural sound, “Aargh! You’re impossible."_

 

 

He removed the clothes covering her, and his eyes — overflowing desire and admiration— devoured her. His thumbs caressed the lines of her tattoo and he lifted her leg to spread soft kisses up and down. Levi continued the trail of kisses all over her body and Mikasa panted in anticipation. His tongue drew new patterns on her skin and his hands explored every inch of her anatomy. He kissed her senseless before finding his way between her legs and she gasped his name, grasping the sheets, arching her back and asking for more.  He built the pleasure with devotion, going slow until it exploded inside of her.

Everything around her faded to a blur.

When the cloudiness on her mind dissipated, his prideful grin welcomed her. Mikasa debated between punching him or kissing him. With his tip nudging her belly, his mouth brushing hers, hands caressing her breasts, and the deep blue of his gaze screaming primal need and tender care, the pleasure shot again through her. He worsened it when his lips found her neck and that spectacular place below her ear. Levi muttered his desires in a melodic language, using words she remembered from another life. Their hips grinding together and she spread her legs, inviting him. Her fingers traveled the length of his back, enjoying the firmness of his muscles and when they arrived at their destiny, Mikasa grabbed his ass and moaned in delight. She wished for more light to admire the man that had made her fantasize for a long while.

“You’re magnificent,” he whispered at her ear before locking his eyes on hers and Mikasa could swear a faint rosy tint covered his cheeks, matching hers. His hand slid between her thighs, and an appreciative hum escaped from him. “So wet.” His action accelerated the pulsating vibration of her inner walls and when he retrieved his hand and tasted her on his fingers —on at a time— she lost it. “And sweet.”

This paradox of a man drove her crazy, he managed to be naughty shy, awkward, assertive, and gentle, and she wanted him so bad. Her tongue invaded his mouth and her arms wrapped him. Levi aligned his hips with hers and cursed when he slipped into her; her body clasping around him, claiming him as hers. The more she stared at him, the more she wanted to lose herself in his eyes. She ran her hands through his hair and down across his shoulders, arching her back beneath him, meeting his thrusts, moving her hips in an undulating wave sequence, and rubbing her body against his. Touching him everywhere.

Levi put one of her legs on his shoulder and descended gradually with his hands, pulling her ass against him; she met his strokes, setting the rhythm. With his hips rolling against hers, he pressed forward and pushed, rocking her body with his. Her moans encouraged him until he began a hard and steady thrusting. He withdrew before burying himself inside of her with excruciating slowness, pausing to see her gasping and feeling her hips moving up. When she cried his name, Levi entered completely; Mikasa clenched her inner muscles around him, tighter and stronger, making him groan and purr. Beads of sweat fell down his jaw and her eyes followed the motion, his skin glistened and she bit her lips observing his muscles tensed and the pleasure showing on his face. Mikasa kissed him as if the world were going to end, and he turned her gently until she straddled him.

Levi made her feel human, woman, and alive. Never a man touched her the way he did, with devotion in every stroke; even when he deepened his thrusts and her nails clawed his back.  He spent the rest of the night giving his entire self to her, using his fingers, mouth, and cock to satisfy her tiniest demands. And she let him. Until his love reached her. Until he imprinted his soul on her skin.

 

 

 

> _“The Senator requested a private meeting with me,” she stood at his side looking the training ground; smelling the tension between them, Mike took a shield and moved away, but staying close._
> 
> _“And?” Levi drank water and gave her a wooden sword. The short man struck the palus with violence and Mikasa followed his example._
> 
> _“Are you sure, Mikasa?” Mike asked._
> 
> _“I don’t trust Romans,” was her evasive answer._
> 
> _An uninvited gladiator approached but a glare from Levi made him undo his steps._
> 
> _“You don’t have to trust him, just win his trust,” Levi stated a simple truth. “Our man outside has no doubts Mikasa. We can use Erwin, but we need to be close and the Senator favored you.” His distaste pulled up his upper lip. “It’s your choice.”_
> 
> _The woman looked at him for one second and shrugged her shoulders. “So be it.”_

 

 

# IV

 

 

One day, before the sun rose, Mikasa found herself next to him and for one moment she forgot they lived in a prison, slaved for entertainment and greediness. Levi took the weight from her shoulders, surprising her every time. Without him observing her, she smiled and her eyes memorized the lines of his face. A sudden sting in her chest forced her to close her eyes, tension expanding through her face and limbs, and millions of thoughts swirling inside her mind. Stubborn tears collecting on her eyes and she shut her eyes tighter, swallowing them. Once, she held a rabbit while hunting with her father and her finger felt the rapid and violent motion of the animal’s heart; her hand grabbed her chest, trying to contain the slamming of her own heart against her ribs. They snatched everything from her, including her identity. What would she do if they—?

Strong arms wrapped around her until her heartbeat steadied and slowed. Levi asked nothing and Mikasa reciprocated his embrace. Stripped from her masquerade and showing him the more private side of her, Mikasa welcomed the sunlight.

Caged or not, she wasn’t the prey, not anymore.

 

 

 

> _Erwin handed her a roll, talking as if the matter couldn’t change everything, “And the rest of—?”_
> 
> _“Waiting for you at your house,” Mikasa interrupted him, her hand grabbing firmly the parchment._
> 
> _If he expected her to rip the seal and read it right away, the girl defrauded him; he observed her meticulously, and she gave up her intentions of reading him. Erwin would stay a mystery and she accepted it. Maybe in another life, she'd have inquired more, after all, between her thighs the man turned into a very compliant companion._
> 
> _“I’m glad you’re not my enemy Mikasa.” Erwin dedicated to her his inscrutable soft smile and caressed her shoulder. “Considering they trapped you in this place, you’re a resourceful woman.”_
> 
> _“I’m not alone,” her words held a menace and the Senator nodded._
> 
> _“He made a terrible mistake leaving you alive.”_

 

 

Levi stroked her hair and kissed her forehead; the proximity of his body made evident his own uneasiness when he spoke, “You can take your Senator’s offer, Mikasa.”

She moved, abandoning the warm of his neck, and shook her head, almost rolling her eyes.

“Idiot!” She claimed before pulling her face toward him and pecking his lips. “It’s you the one I don’t want to lose.”

“Mikasa,” he began to say but never ended.

She liked it when the strongest man she knew, lost his words because of her. The first night they shared, Levi said more than Mikasa expected and she didn’t need more; his heart did the talking most of the time, anyway. The girl looked at him, enjoying the silence and savoring the feather touch of his fingers straying down her torso.

“Today is the right day,” Levi said before a long pause and she nodded.

Their goal depended on a concatenated series of events, controlled by more hands than they would have wanted. However, walking on the edge of the cliff, they could only move forward.

“We live together, or...” Mikasa started.

“We die together,” and Levi finished their promise.

His hand moved down her cheekbones to her lips and kissed her.

 

 

 

> _“Is that truth?” He questioned and Mikasa rose an eyebrow._
> 
> _“Zackly wants you to believe it’s the truth.”_
> 
> _Erwin’s eyes examined her. The enigmatic man smiled, taking his clothes off and laying on the bed._
> 
> _“I need more than words, Mikasa.”_
> 
> _“You know the price,” she straddled him, avoiding his kiss, as usual. “Do your part and I’ll do mine, Senator.”_
> 
> _“Why should I trust you?” He fought the urge of grabbing her hips, burying himself inside of her._
> 
> _“You shouldn't,” her lips played over his, provoking him. “And I shouldn’t trust you.”_
> 
> _She pushed him against the bed and took the cup from his hands, drinking the sweet liquor._
> 
> _“Your little extra has an extra price, Mikasa.”_
> 
> _She’d never understood men’s egos, however, playing Erwin’s game would grant what she needed. The gladiatrix smiled at him with the wicked expression he knew too well._

 

 

The force of the hit on his shield forced him to step back, giving her the chance to keep her balance. However, she didn’t attack as she should.

“Don’t hold back, Mikasa,” Levi warned her, throwing a punch on her way.

She fell backward and rolled her body to get up before his new attack. They circled each other, aware of the little crowd and their bloodthirst. The second time she fell, the gladiatrix kicked his leg retrieving her own sword. Blood covered their bodies; the blood of the men they killed.

“Fight, Mikasa!” Levi demanded while cornering her.

She contained his strikes, hitting him back, but he was right, the gladiatrix held back her real power.

“No!”

“They need to believe it,” Levi reasoned with her.

Levi feinted on her direction but Mikasa didn’t fall for it. The woman stepped inside Levi’s guard and punched him with the handle of the sword. The crowd applauded and she glanced at them, just in time to see her again; Historia didn’t cheer with them and the gladiatrix watched her finger pointing to the sky.

The flare.

Shadows moved fast far from the light and Mikasa grinned. Mike opened the door, and the Protectors surrounded their enemies like lightning striking the ground, killing Zackly’s men.

The Ackerman Family never forgot and never forgave.

Mikasa stared at her captor — the man who called himself her tutor — and her hand twitched, anticipating the warm of his soon-to-be-spilled blood. Zackly ordered to kill them, but none of them imagined the ire of Massilia falling over the Ludo. The guests screamed and yet, one of the body slaves of the blonde noblewoman accommodated the silk cushion on her back; something malicious hidden behind Historia’s harmless smile. The _corporis custode_ at her side, a woman with darker skin and annoyed expression, killed anyone who dared to approach the noble beauty.

Mikasa dismissed the Roman’s affairs tangled with hers and recovered her second sword.

When the soldiers attacked them, Levi swung his sword down with one soldier and chopped off his arm. Mikasa knelt and brandishing her swords, the gladiatrix cut through the flesh of more mercenaries. One of them kicked her and the pain of a broken rib didn't stop her. She rolled her body over her back and stood up; Levi killed another enemy. Mike controlled the rest of them and Levi raised his shield, kneeling. Mikasa ran and Levi used his shield to propel her over the ground, and she jumped to the atrium.

The young Roman who demanded her death not long ago stepped forward with a dagger. The woman threw the sword, catching it in the air and slamming her hand backward, cutting his throat as she promised it. She didn’t flinch, nor she looked at him. In the street tales, people described them as the Infraworld seeking for blood monsters, and the predatory walk of the gladiatrix exceeded their stories. She would slice Jupiter in two if the deity dared to show in front of her.

  


 

> _Erwin relaxed and drank wine, looking at Zackly unfolding the parchment. With every word he read, the older man’s face paled more and more; as he finished, a rabid red replaced the white._
> 
> _“What is the meaning of this, Erwin?” He barked his question. They had company in the atrium and curious eyes pondered their loyalties._
> 
> _“All you have belongs to me now,” the Senator’s gaze followed the figures fighting on the training ground and the wine danced on his tongue. When the flare surfed the sky, and the men in black attires started their killing spree, Zackly shouted orders to his men and debated between running or stabbing Erwin. The younger man ignored the pandemonium in the Villa and Zackly’s menacing glare, his own man grabbed the grip of his sword. “The Senate knows everything, and the emperor found out the truth behind your secret meetings and the death of the Ackermans. You’ve declared guilty of treason.”_
> 
> _“You’re lying.”_
> 
> _“Read it again. You destroyed the pact with the Protectors of Massilia the day your men killed the Ackemans, took the daughter under your tutelage, and pretended to be her savior. Now, you’re using her to spread futile lies, and meeting with the enemies of the Commander Emperor.”_
> 
> _“Tales. No one will believe you.”_
> 
> _“They already believed me,” Erwin savored the moment, finishing the rest of the wine. The ruckus in the training ground reached him and he saw Levi and Mikasa killing his enemy's men._
> 
> _“Send your men!” Zackly screamed and grabbed a dagger. “Do something! I’m a Roman Senator and you don’t—”_
> 
> _“Not anymore,” Erwin reminded him and ordered his soldiers to retreat._
> 
> _“I’m a citizen, you can’t let them kill me.”_
> 
> _Erwin offered his hand to Historia, escorting her out the villa and the Ludo. Zackly widened his eyes, shocked at the final piece of the puzzle._
> 
> _“Don’t worry, my man will stay at your side,” Erwin glanced once again to the ground, the soldiers securing the door walked with him, “Kenny will remain here with you.”_
> 
> _“The Ripper!” A startled Zackly murmured._
> 
> _The guards protecting Zackly attacked him and Kenny killed them without mercy. As soon as he handled the guards, a figure landed on the atrium. Kenny watched her killing a stupid boy._

 

 

“I think you know my niece,” Kenny smirked before severing a man’s throat. “Watch—”

Mikasa bent over at the waist to avoid a blow. The last man standing between her and her prey, a gigantic man she remembered from eleven years ago, tried to kill her. Stepping back and narrowly avoiding the hit, the gladiatrix pivoted and kicked him in the middle of his chest, sending him to the ground were Levi ended him.

“I commanded you to stop,” Zackly ordered her and Mikasa stepped forward.

“You’re alone,” Mikasa pointed out while her eyes swept the place. She enjoyed ambling towards him, playing with him. “Rome has left you and your confabulators are dead or pleading to Erwin.”

“You sold me, whore. After all I did for you.”

“I’ll give you everything back, don’t worry.”  

“I’ll chase you and murder you,” he menaced and the girl tilted her head, deadpanned and frightening.

“How could a corpse murder someone?”

The man waved his blade against her but she evaded the blow, spinning her own, putting no effort on her moves. Then, Mikasa lashed out and cut the arm brandishing the sword against her. He shrieked and cried in pain, but it wasn’t enough.

“That was for Eren.”

One more step and the woman pushed him against the wall, one blade resting against his throat.

“I still have money, I can give you whatever you want,” he begged, feeling the second edge piercing his thorax.

She buried the blade into Zackly’s heart up to the hilt, “And this is for my parents.”

The man died and Mikasa dropped her swords.

The buzz ceased once and for all and she followed her blades, kneeling in a pool of blood. Tears fell over the unfinished tattoo on her leg and she swirled in an insufferable void. Mikasa didn’t need to open her eyes to recognize who’s arms embraced her, her arms wrapping around his neck in response. Kenny put a black robe on their shoulders and the Protectors called Levi, Captain. A heaviness pulled her down and she had no strength to move.

“Eren’s safe, Mikasa,” Levi muttered and then, he scooped her into his arms. She sighed in relief and hid her face on his neck. “It’s over. You freed yourself.”

Levi carried her to the horse and rode with her. Mike and Kenny at their side and twelve Protectors with them. After eleven years, the gates opened and Mikasa walked out of the place without shackles, chains or guards.

“What now, Levi?”

What was left in the world for her?

“We’re going home,” he answered, adjusting the reins and holding her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> For: RivaMika Jam 5: In/famous  
> Prompt by soterianyx: “Gladiator AU, Levi and Mikasa are slaves, captured from their tribes and forced to fight in the Roman arena for the entertainment of the nobles…” I strayed my path a little bit, and I’m offering you a gladiators au inspired by Spartacus/Assassins’ Creed. Horrendously late. It’s not historically compliant, but it’s historically congruent.


End file.
